plus que fraternel
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Yaoi/twinceste/court OS. Un amour non partagé et ses conséquences.


Nous sommes toujours ensemble, inséparable. George est mon meilleur ami, mon confident mais avant tout il est mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes tellement collé l'un à l'autre que cela surprend les gens quand ils voient l'un de nous seul, personne n'est capable de nous différencier, même notre mère. Des fois nous déstabilisons les gens autour de nous car nous finissons les phrases de l'autre ou souvent nous n'avons pas besoin de formuler des phrases complètes pour se comprendre. Notre mère dit souvent que si nous communiquons si facilement c'est parce que nous n'avons qu'un cerveau pour deux, toute la famille est d'accord avec elle sûrement à cause de toutes les blagues douteuses que nous leur avons fait.

D'après moi nous avons chacun un cerveau mais nous partageons une seule et même âme. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je vois notre relation. Nous nous complétons , nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, nous sommes comme des âmes sœurs car nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre pour être heureux, la présence de l'autre nous suffit. Nous sommes comme deux morceaux d'une seule et même entité. Tout cela pour montrer à quel point notre liens et notre complicité sont forts. Et c'est tout naturellement que pendant notre 6ème année mon amour fraternel c'est progressivement transformé en amour tout court.

Je n'ai rien dit à mon frère, c'est la première fois que j'ai un secret dont il n'est pas au courant mais je n'ose rien lui dire de peur de briser notre si bonne entente après tout ce n'est pas courant d'aimer son frère, c'est pourquoi le principal intéressé ne le sait pas. Encore maintenant il n'en sait rien et il ne le saura jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que mon frère ne supporte pas de voir deux hommes ensemble. Il a préféré partir que de rester à côté de notre ami Lee Jordan qui embrassait son petit ami Théodore Nott. En voyant cela j'ai ressenti une immense tristesse, mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés alors j'ai décidé de me taire et de souffrir en silence.

Je me contentais d'être avec lui, de partager nos blagues mais j'avais tout le temps envie de le serrer dans mes bras ou de l'embrasser. Un jour il profita d'une réunion de famille pour nous présenter sa petite copine et là ce fut le coup de grâce pour moi. Je m'éclipsais dès que possible dans ma chambre pour pleurer mon amour. Une fois calmé et ma décision prise je rédigeais une lettre puis je quittais la maison sans un regard en arrière. Au petit matin George trouva une lettre sur sa table de nuit. Il la lu et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture l'effroi puis l'horreur se peignirent sur son visage baigné de larmes.

_Cher George,_

_Je ne peux plus vivre caché, je souffre énormément donc j'ai décidé de régler mon problème. Depuis notre 6__ème__ année je t'aime mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire par peur de ta réaction, puis j'ai vu se que tu ressentais face à Lee et Théo qui s'embrassaient, cela te gênais et tu as quitté la pièce comme si cela te dégoûtait. A ce moment j'ai ressenti comme un poignard dans mon cœur mais je n'ai rien dit et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu m'as porté le coup fatal hier en nous présentant ta future fiancée, j'ai ressenti une douleur insupportable, j'ai énormément pleuré puis je me suis résigné : tu ne voudras jamais de moi. Plutôt que de supporter cela je préfère mettre fin à mes souffrances. Je t'aime plus que tout mon frère, j'espère que tu ne m'oubliera pas et que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai pas ta force pour supporter les choses qui font mal. Prends soin de toi et de notre famille, je compte sur toi pour leur expliquer mon geste et leur dire à quel point je les aime. Je t'aime, j'espère que tu seras heureux, je t'embrasse_

_Fred._

Maintenant George ne pouvait plus arrêter ses pleurs car son cœur et son âme pleuraient à l'unisson la douleur de perdre un être cher. Quand il se fut calmé, après avoir hurlé et sangloté pendant de très longues minutes, il murmura:

- Si je me suis détourné d'eux c'est parce qu'en les regardant s'embrasser je voulais faire de même avec toi. Je t'aime Fred, Victoria est juste une amie, elle voulait m'aider à t'ouvrir les yeux en te rendant jaloux. Je suis désolé mon amour, si on s'était tout avoué comme on le faisait avant tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Si nous n'avions pas eu peur de nos sentiments et de la réaction de l'autre nous serions tous les deux ensemble et heureux. Je m'en veux tellement, je suis désolé, je t'aime …

Quelques jours après l'enterrement de Fred:

Molly entre dans sa cuisine et trouve une enveloppe sur la table. En l'ouvrant elle trouve deux lettres: la première était celle de Fred qu'elle avait déjà lu, elle pris donc la deuxième. Avant même d'être arrivé à la fin elle s'écroula sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

_Chère Maman, _

_Fred est mort à cause de moi car je n'ai pas su lui montrer mes sentiments, je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui, depuis qu'il n'est plus là j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Je suis désolé Maman de te faire perdre un deuxième fils mais je l'aime tellement que je ne me vois pas vivre alors qu'il nous a quitté. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Maman, maintenant nous sommes ensemble et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer._

_Bisous à tous, je vous aime_

_George._

Le jour de l'enterrement la famille Weasley est en deuil pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois. Ils pleurent pendant que le cercueil décent dans la fosse, les deux tombes sont l'une à côté de l'autre. Quelques mètres plus loin, perché l'une à côté de l'autre sur la branche d'un arbres deux silhouettes observent cette scène avec mélancolie en se tenant la main. Fred ressert l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de son frère pour le soutenir pendant que son corps est recouvert de terre. George se retourne vers son frère, lui sourit puis l'embrasse.

- Je t'aime Fred, n'en doute plus.

- Je t'aime George, pour l'éternité.

Ils ont un dernier regard pour leur famille puis ils s'effacent lentement pour retourner dans un monde dans lequel ils ne se font plus de cachotteries, ni de mensonges, un monde où ils vivent pleinement leur amour.

**fin**


End file.
